


Breaking the Unspoken Rule

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Laura won't take no for an answer. Originally written for an "If loving you is wrong..." challenge on LiveJournal.





	Breaking the Unspoken Rule

Laura locked the hatch and turned to look at Bill, intent on the file in his hands. She walked over to him, stepping out of her heels as she went.

“Interesting reading?”

He sighed, not looking up from the file. “Not really. The only thing worse than eating algae is reading about it.”

She focused on his hands, the way they handled the pages before him. She missed those hands. It had been too long since New Caprica. Tired of ignoring the elephant in the room, she pulled her blouse from her skirt and began to unbutton. She knew Bill was fully aware of her actions; the man missed nothing, especially when it was right in front of him. Yet, he showed no response.

Laura slipped out of the blouse, deciding to leave the bra on. If he was going to reject her, she damned well wasn’t going to be half naked when he did. Reaching out, she slowly pulled the file from his hands, tossing it to the floor. He had no place else to look. His eyes fell to his lap. “Laura…”

“Look at me, Bill.”

He shook his head. “We can’t-“

“Look at me.” Her command came out in a shaky tone, belying how vulnerable she felt.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze to her, his eyes skipping over her body and locking with her own. She was expecting the piercing  eyes of the Admiral; what she got were the warm baby blues she’d gotten lost in on New Caprica. “You know we can’t do this.”

In reply, she pulled her skirt to her waist and straddled him, placing his hands on her breasts. “Touch me.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Why are you pushing this?”

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Because I miss you.”

He moaned as she squeezed her hands against his, pushing herself further into his grasp. “Miss you too…”

“Please touch me, Bill.”

He looked at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “If I do, I’m not gonna stop.” His voice grew stronger as he spoke. “Not ever.”

She smiled. “I’m counting on it.”

“It won’t be easy. The Fleet…Tory….The Quorum would-“

“Shh,” she kissed his nose. “Nothing worth having is ever easy. We’ll make it work.”

His hands began to massage her breasts, and her hips countered with a slow grind against him. “Have we come to an agreeable solution, Admiral?”

“Bill,” he corrected. “The Admiral is off for the evening. I have my hands full elsewhere.”

She laughed. “Yes. Yes you do.”

 

 


End file.
